


Topaz, Topaz, and Topaz

by Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate/pseuds/Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate
Summary: Even though she was fused, she felt truly alone. (reupload)





	Topaz, Topaz, and Topaz

The next mission with Aquamarine was...awkward, to say the least.

She had stayed true to her word, never telling the Diamonds about the incident that had occurred the last time they went to Earth together. Despite this, the tiny blue Gem seemed to relish holding the threat of exposure just above Topaz's head, dissuading her from even thinking of acting up again.

But after the usual round of threats had subsided, Aquamarine retreated to her personal quarters upstairs (something that Topaz begrudgingly wished she had), leaving her subordinate to pilot the ship to their next destination.

"And if you get a single scratch on this beautiful vessel," the little Beryl said tauntingly, "I will report you to the Diamonds for your disorderly conduct last time."

Topaz said nothing. She simply stared forward, forcing herself to focus on the ship's controls. Aquamarine, seemingly satisfied, finally left her alone.

Silence was something that Topaz had grown accustomed to on these missions. The low hum of the ship's engine and the low beeping noises the controls would make whenever she used them was all she really had to fill the void of quiet that permeated the spacecraft.

Sometimes, before the incident, she wondered if she could get away with unfusing while Aquamarine was upstairs. Now, though, with the constant fear of punishment from the Diamonds clouding her mind, she didn't dare contemplate the thought for long. Besides, she liked being fused; perhaps more than she should have liked it. This way, Topaz and Topaz were together.

She found herself wondering just how long that would last.


End file.
